indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Akator
Akator, also known as El Dorado, was a legendary city of gold built by Uggha natives with the help of Extra-dimensional beings. History The early history of Akator is largely unknown. Apparently a large flying disk appeared over land inhabited the Uggha tribe sometime in the ancient ages. The disk contained 13 extra-dimensional beings who were humanoid, yet were physically much taller than humans and possessed strange oblong heads. The beings had come to earth as part of a research mission, so they traveled around the world collecting artifacts from different ancient civilizations. These beings taught the Uggha natives advanced technologies such as astronomy, agriculture, engineering, etc... It was with this knowledge that that either the Uggha or the beings themselves built Akator on top of the now stationary disc. The Uggha worshiped the beings as gods, going so far as to shape their heads to resemble those of their gods. While this tradition was practiced only by the Uggha people, the story of the gods of the flying disk traveled all over South America. When European explorers arrived in South America they heard the stories of this legendary "city of gold" naming the mythical place El Dorado (Spanish for "the gilded one"). The legend of El Dorado motivated the conquistador Francisco de Orellana to travel up the Amazon river in search of the fabled city. Orellana ended up finding El Dorado. However, it was not the "city of gold" he had expected. Instead, it was the "city of knowledge", with a collection of artifacts from all over the ancient world (a fair amount of which was gold anyway). For some unknown reason, Orellana beheaded one of the 13 beings (likely as proof of his discovery or to prove to the natives that they were not gods). Orellana left the city and most of the artifacts intact and continued his exploration, bringing with him the head. It is believed that he planned to return. However, neither he or any other explorers were able to find the city a second time for hundreds of years. Apparently, the rate at which Europeans had developed was unknown to the beings, because they were caught off guard. The Europeans were far more advanced than Uggha and other New World tribes. Conquistadores easily conquered the Aztec and Inca Empires. The beings were unable to stop Orellana from killing one of their own. The 13 beings existed as a collective, a hive-mind. With one of there fellow beings dead, they all slowly died and withered away until only they crystal skeletons remained. However, their alien minds still contained the knowledge they had learned on earth. The hive-mind, which was still alive despite the death of the 13 beings, refused to return to its own dimension without the skull (and mind) of the head Orellana had taken. The hive-mind was able to create a psychic link with the missing crystal skull. Any human who stared into the eyes of the skull would be consumed with the desire to return the skull, going mad if this could not be achieved. Unfortunally, Orellana was mummified with the skull, thus no humans stared in its eyes for hundreds of years. Uggha civilization continued along without their gods. They had little to no contact with the outside developing world. Isolated, they stayed at the same technological level as the gods had taught them well into the 20th century. In the mid 1900's, the crystal skull was rediscovered by Professor Harold Oxley. Around the same time at least 3 Extra-dimensional being scouts were sent to earth in UFOs to try and locate the 13 beings, who hadn't returned when they were suppose to. We know of these 3 because they crashed and were discovered by modern humanity, 1 by the United States and 2 by the Soviet Union. The UFO that the Americans discovered crashed in the town of Roswell, New Mexico in 1947 After having experts such as Dr. Henry Jones examine the dead creature, the US military stored the alien body in Hanagar 51. The Soviets, who had a psychic warfare research division inside the KBG, were more successful in studying the two crash sites they discovered. Soviet Colonel Irina Spalko communicated psychically with the dead creatures learning the potential knowledge and power the USSR could gain from them. The KGB proceeded to steal the American specimen from Area 51 and kidnapped Jones and Oxley demanding their help in their effort to return the skull to Akator. The crystal skulls psychic powers forced the two Americans to desire to return the skull. When the Russian-American expedition reached Akator, the native Uggha's warriors were easily defeated by modern machine guns. They then accessed the disk by opening the secret door on top of the pyramid shaped Temple of Akator and returned the crystal skull. Upon the skull's return, the 13 crystal skeletons formed into a single seemingly alive being. A trans-dimensional portal was opened and the now singular being returned to its home dimension. The remaining Russians were also sucked into the portal. The Americans, on the other hand, fled Akator, which was completely destroyed by the portal. The massive crater left by the destruction of Akator was filled in by the waters of the Amazon river. The fate of the Uggha civilization is unknown. We do know hundreds of their warriors were killed and their chief city destroyed. Appearances *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' Category:Cities